Little Talks
by Vanidades
Summary: Little MaKorra drabbles about their talks and little moments. Chap 6: And so they renew their vows.
1. Waiting

So, I decided to keep on writing more MaKorra... So here's a series of little drabbles about little conversations and moments between the pair.

Chapter 1: Waiting

Summary: Korra's routine while waiting for Mako.

* * *

She placed her hand in the cold doorknob, twisting it without hesitation and stepping into the dim lit apartment they owned, closing the door behind her and resting her back into it with a loud thud and a heavy sigh. This had been a long day, indeed.

Slowly she pushed herself to into her feet to stand straight, taking her coat off and hanging it by the door, noticing the missing scarf. He wasn't home yet.

For how lit the apartment was you would think that there was just a candle on and that the apartment was placed somewhere in the Northern Water tribe, without his presence in their home it felt like she had just walked into the realm of the unknown.

She shook her head slightly, and paced around the foyer into the living room, sitting down to wait for him as she fought heavy eyelids for the umpteenth time in the nights she had waited for him to come back from work, and just as her head was about to hit the comfortably cushion of the couch the door flew open and her body was jerked awake.

"Welcome home." She said with a small smile on her face, rubbing her eyes, hoping for the blood to rush over and allow her to stay awake just for a bit longer.

He smiled, that irresistible smile that he would only flash around her, the smile that she could tell he only gave her at moments like these… It was one of the things that she, and only she got to see from him, and she treasured it with all her being.

"Hey," he said as he hung his scarf and coat next to hers and moved to the living room, bending over the couch, his head leaning upside down from hers as he feather his lips against hers and whispered a thank you, moving to kiss her forehead. "Did you eat?" He asked as she just nodded, lazily and kissed his chin. "Then what are you doing here so late?" She grinned, that idiotic grin she would give him whenever she felt overly excited or whenever she just saw him, "Korra, how many times do I have to tell you to just go to the room whenever you get home?" He asked as he moved to sit next to her and she cuddled closer to his warm, head resting against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"She doesn't want to go to sleep." She muttered as Mako chuckled and rubbed her stomach. "Not funny… I'm exhausted." She added as she yawned and nuzzled against the warmth of his chest.

Mako sighed, taking a gloved hand to rub the bridge of his nose, "So now you're sure it's a girl?" He asked while he quirked an eyebrow and threw his head back to rest against the back of his couch and felt Korra nod against his chest. "Interesting." He added. "Come on, let's go to sleep."  
The firebender stood up and held out a hand to lead the Avatar to the room.

The man was patience's incarnate. Every night it was this routine, ever since they found out Korra was pregnant things had become quite hectic around the apartment, she was always tired, sleeping and retching over the toilet every time she would smell any kind of food or incense around the house. And let's just not talk about the sudden mood swings. In other words, his beloved had turned into a time bomb.

Once they made it to their room they disregarded of their clothing items, Korra just letting them pool in a corner and throwing herself into the bed, collapsing with a heavy sigh as he walked around collecting the clothes and placing them in the laundry basket. When he was done he turned around and his amber eyes met a sight that he wasn't sure of why he'd been blessed with.

She was beautiful, laying in bed with the covers only covering her breasts and lower half, as her mocca skin was faintly being lit by the streetlights of Republic City that filtered through the window, her chocolate locks splayed around her head as if they were a halo, and her long and fit arms and legs peered through the blankets.

He moved closer to the bed, his milky long fingers tracing patterns across her skin, leaving a lingering burning sensation on her skin. She hummed and smiled, making a cute face and reaching out of his body, shimming her way to his body head.

Fire met water, as they fit into each other as if they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together. It was just perfect.

She lay on her back while he did on his side, and one of her legs entangled with both of his, finding refuge between the warmth it brought.

Soft digits ran across her chest as she shot him a smile and he threw one of his arms about her waist and softly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** This fic is set to happen after my fic 'Invincible'. You don't need to read the other one to relate, but I just thought I'd point it out. And I will be posting three chapters today. :) Enoy!


	2. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear.

Summary: What do you fear?

* * *

Heavy eyelids unveiled turquoise gems as the young Avatar stretched herself on the bed, her muscles inviting the circulation to run through her whole body as a tiny moan left her mouth. It was ten in the morning, and thank the Spirits, on a Sunday.

And there was his arm, lying on top of her waist, just like it had been when they went to sleep the night before.

She smiled and moved to kiss his temple, slowly grabbing his arm and placing it on the bed as she removed herself from the equation that was bed and Mako plus her, grabbing her bath robe and moving to the bathroom.

She turned on the warm water and got in the shower, letting the warm water wake up her body as she bent over to pick up her loofa and body wash and just then she spotted a black dot on her sponge. Curiously she brought it closer to her face and there was a tiny little animal she had never seen before, and before she knew it she was tossing the sponge to the floor with a small yelp. Curiosity got the best of her, thinking that the animal was dead, she inched closer to it just to find out, much to her dismay, that it was still alive… and so her mouth opened and the screaming began.

She scrambled back, hitting the wall with her back and she screamed louder, opening the shower curtains and trying to dash for the door, forgetting about a towel or the bath robe as she screamed and stood in front of the door to the bathroom.

"W-What is— SPIRITS! Korra!" The young earthbender's face flushed as he turned away at the notice of a naked and wet Korra standing in front of him, he brought his hands to cover his eyes as the Avatar continued the screaming, "What's wrong?!" He asked as he raised his voice to match the Avatar's high pitch.

"What in the Fire Lord's name is-" Mako made it to the hallway, lazily rubbing the back of his head to see his naked wife and his frantic brother standing in front of the door of the bathroom. "Korra? Why are you naked?!" His voice was harder than he would've liked it to be, "And Bo, what are you doing here?" He wondered as his brother looked at him from behind his fingers, averting the sight of the naked Korra.

"I heard her scream and thought she had fallen or something. I was worried, so I rushed, and then she's just standing here naked screaming to nothing!" The younger brother said as he moved inside of the bathroom to fetch Korra's bathrobe and tossed it to his brother, who gently placed it around Korra's body.

Mako turned her around as she looked at him, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "Care to explain?" She asked as Pabu crawled to the firebender's shoulders.

"There's a weird animal in the bathroom." She muttered as the brothers looked at each other and smiled and the Avatar could swear she was mentally slapping herself.

Mako's hands traveled to Pabu as he cradled him in his arms, "Oh, Pabu," He said in a sing sung voice as the fire ferret purred contently, "I think it's time for you to play for a bit." He held the little fire ferret on top of the wet bathtub as the fire ferret fought to go in, "Don't fight it, look!" He said as he pointed at the small komodo-lizard that was splayed in the middle of the bathtub. "Go get it, Pabu!" He exclaimed as the little fire ferret freed himself from the man's grasp and swatted the animal as if it was a little ping pong ball.

"W-What is that?" She asked as she grabbed the bottle of body wash and moved to her room, Mako following and Bolin going back to the kitchen and yelling that he was fixing them breakfast.

"It's just a reptile," he said as he lay back on the bed. "Seriously, Korra… Of all things to be afraid of, you're scared of a thing that is the size of a fingernail." He added with a sigh. "Why did you go to Bo's bathroom anyway?"

Korra moved into their bathroom, turning on the water and starting to wash her body. "I've never seen one of those things… And you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up with all the noise." He could hear he voice from the bathroom and closed his eyes.

He brought his arms to cover his eyes and he drifted back to sleep, just to feel something dripping on him. "What are you doing?" He asked as he could feel her weight dropping on top of his pelvis.

A soft kiss. "What are you afraid of?" She asked as she planted another small kiss on his lips and his arms moved, his hands placed on her waist as he admired the little droplets of water trickling down her naked body, as if painting it with morning dew and accentuating every curve.

"I dunno." He answered and added a shrug. "Losing you. Or Bo. Not having a family, or a home." His answer was honest, she could tell. His amber eyes never left hers and she leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'm hungry." She whispered against his lips as she could smell the food.

"Let's go eat." He said as she got up and put on one of his oversized shirts, and walked down the hallway, looking into the bathroom as Pabu lied by the door, staring at the little animal as it jerked and she jumped back and Mako laughed.

"He's still playing with it. I'm surprised, this is the longest he's lasted." Mako said as Korra turned around and looked at him confused.

"Lasted?"

"Mhmm."

"Before what?"

And just then Bolin's voice crawled it's way through the apartment, "Pabu! The main course is ready!"

The little fire ferret sent one last swat at the animal, and then just lured over it, licking it, as if trying to see if it was to his appeal or not and then he chewed.

Korra's face turned pale as she lurched at her stomach at the sight of what was happening and Mako couldn't help but to chuckle. It seemed like Korra wasn't really going to have breakfast today.


	3. Music

Chapter 3: Music

Summary: This time we sing.

* * *

Korra's eyes bolted awake to the melodic tunes of a guitar being tuned somewhere in the house as she groaned at the dismay of her slumber being interrupted, sitting up on her bed and stretching with a loud moan leaving her mouth.

She moved slowly and helped herself off the bed, which had proven to be quite a mission lately as her swollen belly had become an obstacle between her and balance. She wasn't too big, but the bump was already quite noticeable.

The Avatar moved about her hallway, fingertips tracing the walls as she heard another guitar joining the tuning now. She smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she found the Bending Brothers in the livingroom, sitting by the fire place with little mugs of tea and tuning their guitars.

Bolin looked at her and giggled as Mako just smiled, "Korra… Your hair." Bolin said between laughs as the older brother just shook his head.

Korra shrugged and moved her hands up to her hair, putting all together in a loose bun.

"There Bo, it's tuned." Mako said as his wife moved and sat behind him, her legs around his and her arms around his abdomen, "Korra… this is going to be a very uncomfortable way to play tonight…" He added as she shrugged against his back, stealing a chuckle from him, "Deal with it, right?" A nod from the woman, "I see how it is." He added as his fingers stroke some random notes on the guitar. "Are you ready, Bo?"

"Yes, sir!" Bolin exclaimed as he started to play the melody that they had been practicing for so long.

Korra had no clue that the brothers had been so talented, not only on the bending field but in many other things as well, music being one of the ones they excelled at the most. But then again, they came from the streets, so they had to have picked up some nice tricks to be able to get through their days of living in the desolated and cold streets of Republic City.

Life must have not been kind to these two back in the day, considering how young they were when they lost their parents, but specially on Mako who was not only a witness but the eldest, having to take care of Bolin and being the head of the household at such a young age. You'd think he would've grown up to be a cold man who'd do anything possible to get easy money, but thank the Spirits he knew that if he wanted something worthwhile he would have to work for it and taught Bolin that there was never an easy way of doing things.

Bolin started to lead the song and then Mako joined, she had to admit that their little practices had become soothing on her. The music was a piece she had heard long ago when one of the guards from the White Lotus had formed a celebration of some sort.

She smiled and moved her head to kiss Mako's shoulder blade as she hummed to the song, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his back.

The music stopped suddenly and she found herself smiling. "Play that other one," She whispered as Mako looked over his shoulder and Bolin quirked an eyebrow. "That other one you guys learned from that lady on the radio," She finished.

"Ah. Okay." Mako said as he smiled at Bolin.

"But you're singing!" Bolin added as Korra's head shot up and she flushed and shook it furiously. "Oh yes you are!" He exclaimed as Korra pouted.

"But I sound like a drowning cat!" She said as she looked down.

"Whatever, you're singing." Truth is that Korra wasn't as half as bad as she thought she was.

Bolin started playing his guitar and Mako followed just on cue, looking over his shoulder looking at the blushing Korra and nudging his head, signaling her to start singing, but she shook her head as the younger brother repeated the same bridge once again, clearing his throat and raising his eyebrows suggestively at her as she soon gave up with a roll of her eyes and thus she began her low singing.

_We're taking over this town, they should worry._  
_But these problems aside I think I taught you well,_

And on the next line Mako's voice joined hers, but just for that line,

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run_

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_  
_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._

And now Bolin joined her instead.

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._  
_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

_Howling ghosts, they reappear_  
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart._  
_A lion-heart._

Their voice were soft, contrasting the melody that they were performing to. The house felt like a haven for the trio at nights like these, the noise from Republic City being nullified by their singing, and the neon lights being shut from behind eyelids and smiles. It was just pure bliss.

_His crown lid up the way as we moved slowly_  
_Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

Korra smiled as she leaned her head against Mako's back, her hands running to her stomach now, stroking it ever so softly as she kept on singing, feeling a slight movement on her stomach, but paying no mind to it, since it was about time that she started feeling the life inside of her.

And it was time for Mako to sing with her now.

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_  
_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

_Howling ghosts, they reappear_  
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart._  
_And in the sea that's painted black,_  
_Creatures lurk below the deck_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart._  
_And as the world comes to an end _  
_I'll be here to hold your hand_  
_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart._  
_A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart_  
_A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart_

And just when Korra was about to finish her singing she let out a soft whimper that was quickly followed with a clutching of her stomach.

And forgotten was the guitar that lay on Mako's lap as he turned around and looked at her, panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, panic definitely evident in his voice.

"I- I don't know." She answered as she winced again, this time looking up with tears welled up in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Uh, Bro?" Bolin asked innocently as he placed the guitar on the floor and crawled over to the duo.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked as Korra's smile just widened.

"It's moving…" She whispered as she pulled his hand hastily to her belly and placed it just to her right side, just in time for her husband to feel the hard kick on his hand as Korra winced once again, grinning and looking up to him, shooting a look Bolin's way and motioning to come closer and feel as well.

"She's moving!" Bolin yelled as he hugged his brother, who was still in some kind of unfathomable state of shock. "Bro, your baby is moving! Spirits!" He shouted as he kissed Korra. "My niece! Oh Spirits!" He yelled as he laughed maniacally, the realization of him being an uncle settled all at once into him for the first time in months. "Wow! I'm… I'm flabbergasted! This is- Spirits, this is amazing!" The owner of green eyes yelled once again, this time shaking his brother out of the daze he was in.

"She moved…" Mako whispered as tears welled up behind amber orbs, "She moved?" He asked his wife, dumbfounded and finding it hard to believe that the woman he loved the most was carrying something completely theirs, a fruit of their love, after so many heart breaks and tries, this was finally it.

And so he let out a heart breaking sob, burying his face deep between Korra's bossom as Bolin and Korra smiled down at the overwhelmed firebender, her hand running through his head, passing through fine threads of hair as she planted a kiss on the crown of his head, cold tears falling against the mocca skin, leaving little traces of salty water to meet at the beginning of her night gown.

Bolin rubbed his hand against his brother's back, as a gloved hand caught it just when it hit his shoulder and a sleepy Pabu nestled on his other shoulder, as if offering even more comfort, and just then Korra could feel him smiling against the skin of her breast.

Korra grinned at Bolin, who broke the silence, "Happy birthday, bro." He said as he brought his family into an embrace and cried as well.

Mako couldn't remember when was the last time he had a birthday, let alone the last time he had a moment like this with his family… and so he just cried, sobs blessing the air as he entangled his arms around Korra, holding on to his lifeline. The Avatar smiled and placed another kiss on his head, as Bolin broke the embrace and picked up the guitar again, playing the chords to that song he so much loved to hear and Korra sang.

_And the heart is hard to translate, _  
_It has a language of it's own, _  
_It talks and tongues and quiet sighs and prayers and proclamations, _  
_In the grand days of great men and the smallest of gestures, _  
_In short shallow gasps._

_But with all my education, _  
_I can't seem to commend it, _  
_And the words are all escaping me, _  
_And coming back all damaged, _  
_And I would put them back in poetry, _  
_If I only knew how, _  
_I can't seem to understand it, _

_And I would give all this and heaven too, _  
_I would give it all if only for a moment, _  
_That I could just understand the meaning of the word you see, _  
_'Cause I've been scrawling it forever, _  
_But it never makes sense to me at all._

__And that night they sung- they sung to words that couldn't describe the feelings they had felt that night, the overwhelming sensation… and their baby danced, for the first time, it danced. And their haven passed to become heaven, filled with music and a riot of laughter, but more so overflowing with love.

* * *

A/N: The songs I used are King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men and All This And Heaven Too by Florence and The Machine. The latest one I used because I always picture Mako as someone who has a hard time expressing how he feels with words, thus why he is flared with anger or frustration so easily in the show. I really love his character, mostly because I'm the same way, I cannot convey a lot of things with words, so when I try to say or show something it always comes off as abrasive or just rude. Anyhow, this is it. I threw a bit of Bromotions in there… I can't believe I let my feels take over. SORRY!


	4. Hot Tub

Hey guys, I'm back again... This time with a lemon.

**Summary:** Once upon a hot tub!

* * *

The hot air of summer ran throughout the house as Korra paced around in nothing more than one of Mako's sleeveless shirts, opening windows as Pabu ran from one end of the house to the next one, his owner disappearing into the streets of Republic City to fetch some snacks for the pregnant Avatar.

She collapsed into the comfort of the sofa as she fanned herself with her right hand, the effort being futile. "Ugh! This heat is unbearable!" She groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and clenched her teeth and Pabu sat on her legs, "Pabu, get off. It's too hot." Her hand motioned the little ferret off as he climbed into the back of the sofa and closer to her face, licking the trail of a drop.

Summer was definitely hot in Republic City, she had grown used to them, but the first trimester of her pregnancy wasn't really helping. She felt as if she was melting, it was an impossibility not to break a sweat, and not even the constant showers and the misadventures of skinny dipping in the middle of the night on Yue Bay were helping.

She sat down straight, feeling her hair stick to the dampness that pooled at the nape of her neck, and sighed sending her hands through her hair and putting it all up in one of her signature loose buns.

"Spirits, if you're listening, please do something to end this heat wave!" She yelled as she fell back into the couch.

"Since when do you ask the Spirits for favors?" Ah, that voice. She opened her eyes and her lower lip stuck out on a little pout as he kissed her forehead and proceeded to lick his lips, "Mmm, salty. I like my kisses seasoned." He added as he moved back to the door and took off his coat and scarf, hanging it by the door and leaving the boots there as well. "Where's Bo?"

"He went to get me some snacks." She added as her husband sat down on the recliner across from her. "How was your day, Mr. Hot Shot?"

Mako sighed and looked at her, "Hot, I would like to jump in a pool just about now." The firebender finished as he ran a hand through his neck.

"We still have that hot tub out there..." She said as he shook his head and her lips pressed into a thin line, just before her eyes lit up and Mako could already tell she had another idea for the hot tub. The last time something like this happened she ended up almost burning down the house... and pregnant.

Mako eyed her as she got up and bee lined to the kitchen, grabbing a container of water and freezing it, later on pounding it and doing the same thing with another three containers, running outside to empty them into the hot tub as he followed close behind her. "Have I ever told you how great it is to have you as my wife?" He asked as he took off the remainder of the clothes and jumped in the water and the Avatar followed his example, jumping in only on her underwear.

She sat down and rested her back into the hot tub, as Mako made his way next to her and placed his arm on her shoulders. "This is nice," She hummed as he just nodded and silence was a substitute instead of the idle chatter.

When she thought about it, her husband and her never quite talked too much, and whenever they did it was just to say whatever was necessary, it's been that way ever since they met. It doesn't mean that they don't love each other or that they're bored of one another, it's just that they've never been two to be into talking, silence was considered gold between them two.

Korra leaned her head against his arm as he cranked his neck and looked over at her, leaning closer as his lips hovered above hers and he could smell her breath, today she smelled of lavender and mint.

The young firebender licked his lips and just when he was about to kiss her he felt her strong arms bringing him down into her, lips crashing as she smiled against his and the kiss deepened. Soon her legs were around his and she straddled him, pinning him against the hot tub, their lips molding into each other's like two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit, as she nibbled and licked at his lower lip and she could feel the tension on his groin growing for her.

His hands moved down, from her shoulders to her back, to undo the lock on her bra and taking it off with the mastery only a prodigy would have on occasions such as this, and just then they proceeded to make their way down to her ass, cupping it softly as a traitorous moan rose from her lips and choked on his throat as she grinded on his lap, closer to him.

One of his hands slipped through the fabric of her underwear, teasing the little pearl that had grown on her folds as she grinded against him once again, slipping the fabric to the side as the shaft of his member pressed, stubbornly, against her entrance.

"I hate this hot tub." He muttered as she giggled and dropped just enough to receive the tip of his erection into hers as he groaned pleasurably against her mouth.

Ever since Korra got pregnant her libido seems to have multiplied back into all her lifetime's, it was like she was having sex for a hundred people, for some reason she just couldn't get enough of it. She would want it anywhere and anyhow, and the heat wave didn't help at nights when the Avatar wanted to do nothing more than to have sex. Lately, thanks to the weather she wouldn't be getting off, it resulting in constant mood swings and lying in bed with an angry wife who would break down in the middle of the night with hot flashes and drenched in sweat.

"What do you want?" She asked as her voice grew darker against his ear and the firebender shook his head and licked his lips, panting as she moved, slightly, threatening to remove the warmth of her from him, "What do you want, City Boy?" She asked once again, this time capturing the lobe of his ear between her teeth and he grunted, bringing his hands to her hips and deliberately bringing her down into his erection as she moaned.

"Fuck." He muttered against clenched teeth and thrusted hard into her, feeling her breasts pushing against his chest. "You." He whispered against her ear and she grinded against him, moaning louder as his hands squeezed her ass. "I want you."

She shone. She was bright, just like the neon lights that would keep the night alive in Republic City, and in this moment it was as if he was the one lighting her up, and she felt like the sun, just like a burning sun as he continued to move inside of her, feeling her tighten around him.

Some moans and the splash of the water were all you could hear, and it was music to his ears, until Korra bit on his neck and grinded hard against him. His body jerked as his hands pushed Korra, she put one of her knees on the seat of the hot tub as he rose to his feet and leaned her body over the end of the hot tub, his hand running through her back as the other one grabbed his own erection and eased his way into her.

He groaned, as his hands moved to her ass, tightening on the flesh as she moaned loud and long and one of her hands made it under the water and inside her underwear, to meet her clitoris, which she started to stroke, hardly pressing her index finger against it and rubbing it as if she were trying to put out a fire.

Mako's hand moved to grab her hair, pulling it and bringing her up to him as his head bent down and kissed her neck and just then Korra hit a note with her moan that he knew she was close to her climax. His hand left her hair and moved down to her waist, pressing her against him as he thrust in her once again and she could feel her tightening around him.

He groaned and forced his eyes shut as he felt her writhe against him, her legs giving up as his arms held her in place against him and he continued to thrust as she milked him into the perfect orgasm, like she always had.

She moaned and moved her head to meet his face and she kissed him, she kissed him hard and raw as she felt his seed spreading inside of her.

And they stayed like that, standing still for a while before he let go of her and both of their bodies succumbed into the hot tub's seats and he reached for his pants and her shirt just in time.

"I can smell the rain..." She added as she sniffed and a drop of water hit her cheek, she smiled as a voice broke the silence of the house.

"I got everything you asked for, Korra!" Bolin screamed as he kicked his boots off and moved to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter top.

"Shall we?" Mako asked as he got out of the hot tub, offering his hand to Korra, who accepted it and got out of the water. "I guess we have perfect timing," He added as he kissed her hand and winked at her.

She smiled at him and brought a hand to his face, moving inside of the apartment as Mako turned around and looked at the rain that was washing over Republic City.

Bolin looked at his wet brother and sister-in-law and raised a questioning eyebrow but soon after shook his head as if having an idea of what had just happened and trying to shove the thought into a corner he hoped to never find again.

* * *

Well, I did mention that the rating would escalate... so, here it is! I think it was all those lemons I put in my water today, because to be honest I had no idea where this was going, I just wanted to write some fluff, but my mind wandered too far I guess. Welp, hope you all liked it!


	5. Won't Give Up

Summary: They would never give up on each other.

* * *

Restlessness settled upon the Avatar this night, even though said night was serene and quiet she just couldn't make peace with her sleeping habits.

She shifted on her bed and set her eyes out the window, watching the lights bring the city into life and she sighed, just to feel the weight of the bed shift next to her and a long arm wrap around her waist, rubbing her swollen belly as she felt two warm lips grace her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Korra?" The voice came from behind her as he placed a soft kiss on the warm skin of her shoulder.

She shook her head and got up, sitting on the bed, "I can't sleep…" She sighed and stretched, proceeding to stand up. "I'm going to make some papaya milk shake, would you like any?" She asked as she looked at her husband who only smiled at her and shook his head lightly. "Okay, I'll be back once I'm done with it." She finished walking out of the room and heading towards the kitchen.

Mako turned to his side, hearing the kitchen riot as his wife prepared what seemed to have become her favorite beverage as of late and sighed, giving up on trying to figure her out and trying to go to sleep. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, or at least what felt like a couple of minutes, and he couldn't feel that familiar warmth next to him, so he decided to get out of bed and see what was bugging her.

His feet met the coldness of the hardwood floors and he could feel himself cringe at the feeling, but he managed to get himself out of bed and ventured into the house, swiftly, careful to not make a noise and he saw her sitting by the window, the glass half full of the beverage lay forgotten on almost limp fingers.

"If you drop that you're cleaning it." His voice came unexpectedly and she could feel herself jump, surprised, almost dropping the beverage. He chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that," She said, still looking out the window, as one of her hands rested atop her belly.

He eyed her and sat down in front of her, in the windowsill. "Okay, you need to speak up… What's bothering you?" He asked, concern pouring out of his voice.

She shook her head, lazily smiling as the hand on her belly tightened and she sighed. "It's nothing, really."

"Korra, we've been married for almost four years now… I think I know you better than to know that nothing is going on." He moved to cup her face into his hands, gently pulling it so that turquoise could meet amber, "I don't like seeing you like this… I don't like it when you don't talk. What's wrong?" He asked, pleading for an answer that would make him understand the strange way she'd been acting tonight.

"I was just thinking, that's all." She said smiling, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch of his hand against her cheek, placing the glass down on the windowsill.

"About?" The young firebender asked as he heard her mutter something under her breath. "What was that?"

Her eyes dropped and her hands rubbed her belly, looking at it longingly. "About how you never gave up on us." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper against the wind, but he still heard her.

Mako smiled and moved to sit behind her, placing his hands over hers and resting his chin on her shoulders. He didn't really give too much thought to things, but he knew exactly what she was talking about, so he kissed her shoulder and smiled against her skin. "I love you, Korra." He said as he could feel her take a deep breath and her body shook.

"I- I just felt like such a failure." She whispered as her head dropped, and she trembled once again.

She liked it when it was like this, it was fall, and the wind was starting to get chilly, he wouldn't know if the trembling was coming from the cold or from forcing herself to not break down in front of him.

Mako sighed, his arms tightening around her body as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. They had never talked about these things before, and Spirits know that when it came to words he wasn't as eloquent as most people would think he was, so he knew that the only thing he could do right now was to breathe… so he did, he took a deep breath and she continued talking.

"I'm scared… I'm so scared, Mako." She added and this time, it was her time to cry, and so she did. The droplets that had pooled on her cerulean eyes began to find release, leaving thick traces of evidence as they met the skin of her hands, cold and sharp as her body convulsed with each sob. She trembled in his arms, and she hated this, but she didn't know how to stop herself. "I don't want to lose her, like before." She sobbed.

The firebender stayed still, on the same position, with nothing to say, he just listened to her, immobile, not daring to say anything as each sob that rose from her felt like a knife puncturing into his lungs and leaving him out of breath, with nothing but the sensation of helplessness and desperation. He also wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. She needed him to be strong for her.

So he swallowed the knot that had built up on his throat and spoke, "It won't happen again." His voice was broken, so he cleared the passage and repeated himself, "It won't happen… Not this time." He echoed himself.

And she cried even harder now, her grasp moving to his arms and latching like a leech onto them, as if they held her lifeline. "I don't want to disappoint anyone, specially not you." She whispered in between sobs as she felt his arms break away from hers, only to find his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"Listen and look at me," He said as her eyes concentrated on his legs, "I said look at me, Korra." He exclaimed as her eyes softly rose to meet his, "It won't happen. I'm here and I won't give up on us. You won't disappoint me or anyone else." He said as he could feel his eyes beginning to gloss.

And even though either of them thought she couldn't cry harder she did. Her sobs heavier and her whole body writhing, and he held her close to him, letting himself become her haven, her sanctuary.

He rested his chin on top of the messy chocolate locks and breathed her in, "I won't ever give up on you… No matter how many times you think you've failed me, I'm here to stay." He whispered as he kissed her head, "I know how you feel, I understand, believe me, I do. It's overwhelming. This is new for the both of us, and with our past experience I didn't want to get my hopes high… but we've gotten farther this time… We've seen progress, and even if it was to fail again, I would never abandon you." He finished as he could feel the unforgiving tears wet his chest and he could swear his heart stopped every time he would hear her sob. "I'm here, Korra… and we will glance up to the stars even through our worst times, that's one of the vows we took that day, right?

I'm scared as well. I don't know how to be a dad… hell, I don't even know how to be a good husband… We barely ever talk, and when we have moments like this I end up crying." He added with a chuckle as he could feel her calming down. "Just know that I love you and I won't give up on us, as long as I can breathe, I'll pour every ounce of my being into you." He finished and moved to kiss her temple.

And they just stayed like that, holding each other until he felt her breath even out and her arms loosened around him. He moved, resting his back against the arm rest of the sofa, bringing his wife's sleeping body up so that her head could rest against his chest, his arms wrapped around her and lying on top of her belly as he smiled and leaned his head back, taking a deep breath as a silent tear slipped through his eyelids.

"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, and I'll give you all my love, still looking up." He whispered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and fell into a slumber holding what was most precious to him.

Soft footsteps made their way through the house as he felt something soft enveloping him and his wife into some familiar warmth.

"Good night," he could hear the soft whisper and a hand placed on his shoulder as he smiled silently on his sleep and his head was met with soft and moist lips. "You know, Pabu, I hope I can find this kind of love someday," he heard his little brother whisper as the little fire ferret chirped, what he could only guess was his way of saying he would.

"Thank you, Bo." The older brother whispered as the house succumbed to yet another night of autumn.

* * *

This little drabble was inspired by the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz... Listen to it while reading and you will understand why I chose it for these two. :) I hope you all liked it!

_**ThisBipolarMess **__I'm not sure if this fic will go through with the baby being born, I'm not too good with OC's, so I think I will leave it up to time, ha ha. But I'm glad you are enjoying this little story, it makes my day when I log in and I see reviews waiting for me. So, thank you very much for your time and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. _


	6. Vows

The wind was cool and hitting her face relentlessly, as the red scarf kept her from being able to witness the change in hues that blanketed the evening sky and morphed it into the night.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as Mako chuckled and grazed her cheek, his eyes dropping to the bump that was now her belly and his hand dropped to caress it.

"If I were to say where I'm taking you to it would spoil the surprise." He added as he could see the signature pout that would crawl into her mouth whenever she didn't get what she wanted. "Just be-"

"Patient, yes, I know." She groaned as she crossed her arms and rested them atop her belly. "You and Tenzin will be the end of me." She finished with a sigh as she leaned back into the Sky Bison's saddle as she felt the ticklish sensation of decent running through her stomach, much to her dismay.

The vertigo was done and then she could feel his arms wrapping around her, helping her to stand up and to move her around to step out of the Sky Bison.

"Can I take this thing off now?" She asked and before she knew it the cloth was slowly being unwrapped. At first she had a hard time adjusting her eyes to the dim lights around her, but now she couldn't help but to look around, seeing air acolytes running around with their bags and bringing them into a small temple-like house. "Just... where are we?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at Mako.

The young firebender just grinned at his wife as his hand slid to her lower back, gently pushing her towards the house. "I thought we could use a nice vacation before the little munchkin starts interrupting our nights."

Korra walked next to her husband as she just eyed the house, which looked more like a mansion than anything, "Whoa... Where is this place?" She asked full of amazement.

Mako chuckled, "This is a little villa that Asami let us borrow as a gift for our fourth wedding anniversary," he added as he opened the doors of the house. "Bo and the others are at a neighboring villa, but this one is just for the two of us and the few acolytes that will be helping with the cleaning."

They ventured deeper into the house into the livingroom, where Pema and Asami had been waiting with a glass of wine for the couple.

"We'll take it from here, Mako. Go meet Bolin at the other villa, they'll help you get ready." Pema said as she bowed slightly and Mako mirrored her, kissed Korra's forehead and proceeded to take his glass of wine, disappearing into the night.

It all happened too fast for Korra and before she knew it Asami had wrapped her arm around her and urged her towards the dormitory.

"What's going on?" Korra asked as Asami just giggled, her silky voice turning into a melody as Pema just patted on Korra's back.

"We need you to change, we have a little surprise for you." Asami said as she started to take Korra's parka off and Pema moved to bring a cream colored gown over to where Korra was.

"Here, this is what you'll be wearing," the older woman said as she placed the dress over the bed and proceeded to help Asami take care of the multiple layers of clothing that the water tribe woman had been wearing. "All these clothes make your belly look bigger than what it really is." Pema added as she smiled at Korra, who was blushing profusely.

"Just what exactly is going on?" Korra asked, clearly frustrated.

"Calm down. You'll find out eventually."

And in a matter of just minutes Korra was dressed in a beautiful creamembroided tulle dress that reached her ankles and soft cream slippers, her head put together into a thick braid that fell over her left shoulder and a lilac peony accessorized her hair above her right ear, attached to a small brooch with grey pearls.

"And, the finishing touch!" Asami squealed as she handed Korra a pomander of lilacs and cream carnations.

"Ew, flowers..." Korra added as she wrinkled her nose and proceeded to take the pomander, wrapping the ribbon around her wrist.

"You look beautiful, Korra." She heard Pema say as Asami hugged the older woman, as if proud of what they had just done with the Avatar.

"Ok, no time for sentimentalism!" Asami added as she cleared her throat and patted her own cheeks, looking at her reflection on the mirror and making sure her make up didn't need any corrections. "And off we go."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked for what felt like the umpteenth time this night and Pema just glared at her, to which the Avatar just rolled her eyes.

And when she saw it she was speechless, the pagoda had been lit up with what seemed to be thousands of little candles which signaled the way, paper lanterns hanging from the trees and the pagoda just seemed to be the sun in the middle of the night, blessing any nearby objects that it's light touched with the paleness of gold and orange.

And standing in the middle of all the lights was him, his eyes calmly placed on her as that smile that overflowed with sweetness and warmth was dedicated to her, and next to him his brother.

"You look astonishing, Korra." She heard the rough voice and in her eyes danced the water, "Ah, no crying." She heard him say as his arm offered a haven for hers.

Without hesitation she snaked her hand around his, "Dad... What are you doing here? What's going on?" She asked, much too overwhelmed to register what was going on.

"I was pulled out here against my better judgement," he said as he guided her through the path, "I have to admit, that husband of yours is quite..." He paused looking for the right word as he pouted, just like his daughter, "I guess we could say full of surprises." Tonraq finished with a chuckle as she smiled back at him.

She could feel her heartbeat throbbing against her temples and she could have sworn that the organ had moved up to her throat, seeking an escape route with each step that she took closer to her husband, "Well, this is it," Her trance was broken by her dad, who smiled warmly at the firebender. "I can't believe I'm giving away my daughter..." He whispered as he turned around and smiled, grabbing both their hands into his big ones and linked them together, taking a step back with a bow and making his way to his wife, who was already in tears, sitting over a tatama.

Cerulean eyes met the rising sun that lied in her lover's eyes as they reflected the flames that surrounded the venue, and she couldn't help but to smile as she looked past him to meet emerald orbs and a goofy grin from her in-law. This was contentment.

Tenzin began the ceremony, and as everything went he talked about the ay they met and how they had grown together ever since, their relationship evolving into an unbreakable bond even through all the hardships that had come with it. "So here we are today, not only celebrating their fourth anniversary, but also the life that they both created. You shall renew your vows with fire, air, water and earth as your witnesses."

Mako cleared up his throat, holding both of Korra's hands as his eyes fixated on hers, "Korra, I promise to stay by you for as long as I can breathe. I promise to breathe life onto you when you need it most, to be your support, your crutches when you feel like it's too hard to move on and walk high..." He licked his lips, looking for some sort of moisture and also to fight the nod that had tensed itself on his throat. "I promise to be yours forevermore, to take care of you through the good and the bad, and the worst of times. I will be our life support when you feel like giving up and to love you, even when you might not love yourself."

Korra's eyes welled up with water as she took a hand to her husband's face and opened her mouth to talk as he leaned into her touch. "And I promise to you, Mako, to never give up on us or on anything. I promise to help you overcome any obstacle that gets thrown our way, to love you for your imperfections and adore you for the perfections..." And a tear slipped, "I promise stay submerged into this love for as long as this life allows us to. To breathe for you, see through you and live for us."

Tenzin looked up at the couple, a smile crawling its way through his face as he added, "May the flame of their love stay as bright as this night, forever echoing and resonating within their hearts... May the husband kiss his wife, therefore sealing the vows that they will live by from now on."

And so did Mako, he wrapped his hands around his wife's body and pulled her closer, slowly lowering his lips to meet hers as her arms wrapped around his neck, and so he broke the kiss, placing a small peck on her nose.

"You truly are full of surprises, Mr. Hat Trick." Korra added as silent tears escaped their cell, freely falling. "But I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more." He added as he kissed her once more, bringing her body closer to his as the fire illuminated the remainder of the night.

* * *

I'm not so satisfied with this chapter... I'm splitting it into two since I don't want to mix the fluffiness with the smuttiness, AND I don't want this one post to go forever and ever... soooooo, yah, time to wait for the second part of this one! :P

Hope you all liked it!


End file.
